gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
This is Goodbye
This is Goodbye is the twenty-second episode in the third season of the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. Plot Everybody prepares for graduation, everyone starts getting emotional. Franklin,Chriss,DJ and Ariana will find out if all of them got to NYADA. Franchessca and Charlie will discuss their future together. Franklin passes his 'captain rights' to Eden. Will everything happen according to plan? Episode Franklin and DJ are at the NYADA dance class, still wearing they're graduation toga "I'm gonna miss the auditorium at Ohio." Franklin said "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." DJ said "Besides i'm applying to Lima U so I can keep an eye out for the Glee club." "You don't need to do that." Franklin said "You need to be in New York with Chriss." "I didn't get in." DJ said "That's not the answer I was looking for." Franklin said "Why is it hard for you to understand that i'm a failure?" DJ shouted with teary eyes "You're not a failure!" Franklin said "You gave up easily." "You have no right to say that!" DJ shouted emotionally "I did everything I can to get into NYADA." "And you did." Franklin said "What?" DJ asked Franklin handed DJ a white envelope "What is this?" DJ asked "Your NYADA acceptance letter." Franklin said "I didn't get in, remember?" DJ asked "Your NYADA acceptance letter: Franklin Reloaded." Franklin said DJ opened the letter and covered his mouth and his tears starts streaming "I got in." DJ said "You did." Franklin said, then DJ hugged Franklin "But how?" DJ asked "I told Ms. Tibideux to give you a second chance and she did." Franklin said "Wow. I love you so much Franklin." DJ said then hugged him again "You're the best" "But in order for that to happen, someone needs to sacrifice something." Franklin said "What is it?" DJ said "I gave up my spot for you DJ." Franklin said "Wait. What?" DJ said "I'm not going to NYADA." Franklin said "What? you can't just do this." DJ said "This has been your dream ever since I met you." "Don't worry about me." Franklin said "I'll be fine." "NO! you sacrificed for me too much!" DJ said "You got beat up at a parking lot because of me, you got sent to the Principal's office many times because of me and now you're not going to your dream school because of me? This is too much. You have to go." "NO! I'll be fine DJ." Franklin said "Stop saying you'll be fine!" DJ shouted emotionally "I will be fine!" Franklin shouted emotionally "As long as I know you'll be happy. I'll be fine." "What?" DJ asked "You're my bestest friend DJ." Franklin said "Your happiness matters to me." DJ then starts crying "I love you so much Franklin." Franklin then hugged DJ "I love you too bestfriend." "You're giving something up you want badly just for me to be happy." DJ said "I love you so much." DJ then hugged Franklin tightly "Yeah, my girlfriend's brother loves me. So weird." Franklin said then laughed, DJ also laughed Carmen Tibideux arrives and the two boys stood up "Good day, Mr. Pierce and Mr. Montgomery." "Good day to you too." DJ said "So Franklin Montgomery has told you what he did right?" Ms. Tibideux asked "Yeah, he did." DJ said "He's the best friend I ever had." "Well there are few changes." Ms. Tibideux said "What?" Franklin and DJ said in unison "Franklin Montgomery will still got to NYADA." Ms. Tibideux said "Seriously?!" DJ asked happily "Yes, because he was the person that really got accepted." "Even him?" Franklin asked "Ofcourse." Ms. Tibiduex said, then the boys hugged "Thank you so much, Ms. Tibideux." Franklin said "But there is one condition." Ms. Tibideux said "What?" DJ asked "Franklin Montgomery you will be training Mr. DJ Pierce." Ms. Tibideux said "If you pass your freshmen reaping and win the NYADA winter showcase. You will stay until you graduate. But if you lose. You have to leave." "DEAL!" DJ and Franklin said in unison and jumped with joy "Excuse me boys" Ms. Tibideux said then leaves